Sweet Longer Version
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: Zelda has been ill so what's a husband to do? Why, buy her medicine: Chocolate. No one can't resist the yummy candy! Twilight Princess Link and Zelda.


**A/N: And here is another one-shot. :=) I have a couple of more to write so hang in there, there will be more one-shots. I have lists of one-shots that I can do for you guys; al l you have to do is go on profile and choose one and then let me know in a review or P.M. You can choose up to three and when I'm down to three more requests, I'll think of some more so you can choose which ones you want me to write.**

**EDIT: I talked to one of my reviewers and he/she said that this one-shot was too short and that he/she wanted it longer, and since this person is writing his/her first Zelda story, why not? This person said something about inspiration and I hope that this one-shot will give he/her some inspiration for his/her story.**

**Oh, and also, I'm doing a little contest. You see, either you have to write a Twilight Princess LinkxZelda one-shot or draw a scene from one of my LinkxZelda stories or one-shots and then post the stories on here, telling that it's part of my contest, and for the drawings you can just send them to my E-mail address on my profile. Whoever wins gets a full copy of my Link and Zelda courtship story and with it you get an award for winning and a free ticket audition to be in little animation Twilight Princess movie.**

* * *

"Zelda?" Link peeked in his and Zelda's room, finding his wife sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair that was out of her braids. It reached just above her legs, something Link had never seen before of any person with long hair, yet he loved it. Zelda stopped in mid-brushing her hair and turned towards the door. She smiled at who it was. Relief washed over Link; she looked better than she did from the past couple of days.

"Hello, Link," Zelda greeted and then turned back to the mirror and continued to brush her hair. Link fully let himself in the room and strolled over to Zelda, an arm behind his back. He kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked, placing a hand on the chair's armrest.

"Better," Zelda replied, looking at Link through the mirror. She noticed his arm and turned around in the chair, whilst sitting down her brush. She pointed towards his arms. "What's behind your back?" Link tried to hold back a grin and just smiled, as if it was nothing, just something simple.

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged. Link then pulled his arm from his back and held it out to Zelda, a box of chocolates in his hand. She gasped lightly and stood up, accepting it. She looked up at Link, who was now smiling. Zelda grinned and looked down at the box.

"Oh, Link," she whispered, sitting the box on the table and took a step closer to Link, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in a hug. He hugged her back. "You shouldn't have."

"You've been ill," Link said in a quiet voice, planting a small kiss on her head. "I wanted to at least give you something that you can enjoy while you're sick." Zelda smiled and pulled away slightly, staring at his face.

"That is the most kind of you," she gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you." Link smiled and hugged her to him before leaning over and taking the box. He opened it.

"Shall we?"

Zelda grinned went to take one of those delicious looking, all chocolate swirls, but Link took her hand and pushed it to the side.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said in a teasing tone, wagging his finger at Zelda. She grew confused but smiled nonetheless. "You're sick; you should sit down." And with that, Link sat the box of chocolate down and picked Zelda up, her squealing in surprise and wrapping her arms around his neck as he started his way towards the bed.

"I feel fine, Link," Zelda frowned at his concern as she was settled to sit up on the bed, her back against her pillow.

"Not the way I see it," Link argued, giving her a cheeky grin. He leaned forward on the side and placing his hands on each side of the mattress, by Zelda's sides. Her frown slowly turned into a smile and then into a grin. "I think you're still sick."

"Okay then, Doctor Avalon," Zelda joked with a small giggle. "What's going to make me better?"

"Chocolate," was Link's simple answer. Zelda raised an eyebrow at his answer. Chocolate was not the answer to a sickness, especially when you were throwing up more than you usually would on a sickness. If chocolate was the answer to a sickness, then she would want to get sick more often. Then again…this was chocolate Link was talking about. They're too yummy to pass down.

"And must I take the medicine?" Zelda asked in a teasing voice, playing along with Link's game. "Or will you give me it?"

"Well, my dear," Link started out, standing up and walking towards the vanity mirror and grabbing the box of chocolates. He then appeared back at Zelda's bedside, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think, in a doctor's opinion, it would be best if the doctor gave his patient the medicine."

Zelda smiled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to sit beside her. She was immediately cuddled up against Link's side, his arm wrapped around her. "I think that's a good idea," she murmured, nuzzling her face in his neck. She heard him chuckle and couldn't help but grin.

Link picked a chocolate candy out of the box and held it in front of her mouth. "Open wide," he instructed. Zelda did not hesitate. She opened her mouth semi-widely and Link put half of the candy in her mouth, which to Zelda a bite off and chewed a few times before swallowing, Link doing the same with the other half of the candy.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Why not enjoy it too?" Link said with a shrug and a smile. He took another piece of candy and put half of it in Zelda's mouth and before she could take a bite out of it, Link put his mouth over the rest of the candy. His and Zelda's lips were practically touching and Zelda took the hint. She grinned against his lips and bit her part of the candy while Link bit his part of the candy. But as chewing, they kept their lips on each other's so their lips were moving in a kiss, which lead them to actually kissing and before they knew it, Link had pulled Zelda closer to him, Zelda clinging to his shoulders as series of kisses started.

Link kissed all over his face as far and wide as possible. He moved slightly so he was nibbling her neck. The box of candy fell off the bed with a thump that neither the lovers heard. They were too busy in their kiss. The illness of Zelda was long forgotten. Zelda had her treatment and she was taking it right now. Kissing Link was her medicine. But, little did they know that it was not an illness that they had. Yes, it would be surprising for the both of them but it would be worth it several months later.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review and request. And I also got a slight request to continue with this one-shot. Do you think I should?**


End file.
